The Lord of Middleton: The Fellowship of Middleton
by JonPayne911
Summary: Part 1 of a multi-part series. Please R&R. The villians are summonded together by a dark lord to find a certain item and kill the one who owns it,guess who? Kim! But will she be able to handle this? K/R CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. The Proposition

THE LORD OF MIDDLETON: THE FELLOWSHIP OF MIDDLETON  
  
Chapter 1: The Proposition  
  
One fine day, in the town of Middleton, where many a friendly person are, where it's a perfect place to grow up and grown old, a perfect place for love, but also a perfect place for hate. "Kim Possible.." murmured Drakken as he paced back and forth in his lair. "I must find a way to get rid of this pest, I can't let her foil another one of my plans.ITS COSTING ME TOO MUCH MONEY!!" he yelled. All of a sudden, the phone rang. "SHEGO!! ANSWER THE PHONE!!" he once again yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, take a chill pill doctor." Said Shego in a slightly calmer tone of voice. "Hello..Mmmhmmmm.Alright I'll get him. Hey Drakken, phone call for you!" Shego yelled. Drakken came storming down the stairs and snached the phone from Shego's hand. "Yes who is this?" "Yes doctor, I was calling to check on your situation with Kim Possible." Said the familiar voice of Senor Senior Sr.  
  
"Well Mr. Senior. as you can tell by my TONE OF VOICE!!!!! Everything is not well at all!" said Drakken. "Well doctor, I have a very interesting proposition for you." Drakken motioned Shego to leave the room, and she did. "What kind of proposition?" Senior Sr. chuckled. "Its really no big deal doctor.I've just been making some phone calls around and well.. The Lord wants to have a meeting with us all."  
  
Dr. Drakken gasped at this development. "How... how did the Lord hear of this? HAS HE HEARD ABOUT OUR FAILURES!?" Senior Sr. sighed, "Yes, he's heard of every one of them.even me and my son's." Drakken scoffed at that remark "Are you considering yourself an equal to me and the others? HAHAHAHA" Senior Sr. came back with an attitude. "HEY..YOU WERENT ANY CLOSER TO CATCHING OR KILLING KIM POSSIBLE THAN ANY OF US!"  
  
Drakken saw the error of his speech. "I'm sorry Senior.It's been a long week." Senior Sr, responded "That's okay my friend, she's gotten all all our nerves." "So what does the Lord want with us?" Drakken said. "I'll send a jet Drakken, I'll explain on the way." 


	2. Warning Signs

THE LORD OF MIDDLETON: THE FELLOWSHIP OF MIDDLETON  
  
Chapter 2: Warning Signs  
  
  
  
Kim Possible, teen hero, practiced cheerleading while her friend Ron patiently waited outside for her.  
  
"Wow Rufus, Kim really must be practicing hard.I've never seen her put so much effort into it!" Rufus responded by nodding his head and pointing to his stomach. "Hey! Good idea Rufus! We'll take Kim to Bueno Nacho after practice. I'll bet she'll enjoy that!" After about 15 more minutes Kim came out. "Hi Ron! Thanks for waiting." "No problem KP. Hey do ya wanna go to Bueno Nacho?" "Sure, I'd love to." Said Kim as they exited the school headed toward Bueno Nacho. When Kim and Ron arrived, there was absolutely nobody around except the workers there. "Kim, take a rest, I'll get the food." Ron said calmly with a loving smile that Kim melted when she saw it. "Thanks Ron." She said as Ron went up to the counter.  
  
Kim slowly sank down in the seat in the booth and went fast asleep. After her hard practice, it wasn't too hard for her to get comfortable. But suddenly and image of Ron appeared before her. Ron, my loving, caring friend, could I ask for any..wait.is he just a friend? I mean, it is Ron you know.hes a caring guy and I always love it when he comes on missions with me. I just don't know if he feels.  
  
"CHOW TIME!!" yelled Ron that startled Kim. "Ron!" she glared at him "I was sleeping, couldn't you have just gently woken me, instead of SCREAMING AT ME?" she yelled. Ron looked at the floor, "I'm sorry KP, I didn't know.." His words were like a dagger through Kim's heart, she didn't know what to say to her best friend.that may be something more. But Kim decided to say something. "Ron.I'm sorry I yelled at you.can you forgive me?" "Of course Kimmie, I could never be mad at you." Ron said. At this, Kim knew she had to do something, so she got out of the booth and hugged Ron. "Woah woah Kim.. being a little affectionate today?" Ron started. Kim smirked as she let go of him, as the Kimmunicator jingled. Kim turned it on and it was none other than the infamous Wade. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim said "Kim, I've got some good news and some bad news." "Let's start off with some good news for once." Said Ron. "Okay, the good news is that you don't have cheerleading practice tommorow." Wade said as Kim started dancing for joy while eating a burrito. "But the bad news.is a little more serious." "How serious?" Kim started "Well.. theres a high concentrated amount of scum up on Mount Middleton, a.k.a. Drakken, Shego, Senor Senior Sr. the list goes on and on.I bet there up to something." "Ok, me and Ron will go check it out" said KP as she looked at Ron giving her a salute. Kim giggled at the sight. "Oh ya one more thing Kim, be careful." "Will do Wade." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator as she used her cell phone to call for a ride to Mt. Middleton from one of her many friends. 


	3. Into the Hornet's Nest

The Lord of Middleton The Fellowship of Middleton  
  
Chapter 3: Into the Hornet's Nest  
  
Kim sighed as she watched Ron try to climb up the mountain, slipping and Falling as usual, of course those things weren't at all new to Ron. Kim sighed again when a small snow started to come down on them as they neared this so called "lair".  
  
"Hey KP look, its snowing!" Ron said as he laid down on the ground.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Obvious.." Kim said sarcastically as she sat down on the ground next to him."  
  
"Hey KP, you think that Drakken's up to something?"  
  
"Ron.remote location, gathering of villains.of course somethings up."  
  
Ron and Kim resumed the trek up the slope until they had reached the cave where a 'Keep Out' sign hung.  
  
"Think this could be the place?" Ron said.  
  
"Haha" Kim laughed sarcastically  
  
They silently walked in and hid behind rocks that were scattered all over the cave, as they could hear voices coming from below. It was a faint tone of voice so they both decided to go closer.  
  
After about four to five minutes of walking they again took cover behind rocks as they had finally found what they had come for. It was a big conference room, with about 20 chairs, one of which was exceptionally big, where sat a man, extremely tall, and wearing all black. He had horns coming out all over his head (think Darth Mault) and a cloak covering his entire body. In the other seats through the room sat Dr. Drakken and next to him his partner in crime, who didn't look like she was having the greatest of time, whispered something to Drakken, at which he couldn't help but giggle at.  
  
Down from them sat another one of Kim's foes, DNAmy was there along with one of her animal-crossbred guards.  
  
"Oh, I remember those guys." Ron whispered to Kim as Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and nodded."  
  
Down from Amy sat Senior Senior Sr. and his son of course, Senor Senior Jr. who also, like Shego seemed extremely bored out of his wits. There, next to him was Duff Killigan who was twirling a golf ball on the table and writing something on a note pad and gave it to Monkey Fist who was sitting next to him.  
  
The table circled and then there was the Knights of Rodeghan who were previously after Prince Wally. After them sat Ron's foe, Gill who seemed to be enjoying the cave as he was studying the rocks found on the floor. After him, a couple of empty chairs and then back to the man in the cloaked cape.  
  
Surrounding the perimeter of this area were about 4 Killer Bebes and about 5 guards with shock-sticks.  
  
All of a sudden, the cloaked-man stood up and started to speak "My Friends.welcome to the Lair!" he bellowed. "Today, we are hear to find out what is the root of all our problems.and.WHY YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN OVER THE WORLD YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled so loud, that it might have started an avalanche, had they been outside.  
  
Kim and Ron. Looked at each other for a moment and then looked back to see what was exactly going on.  
  
The cloaked man said calmly, "Who would like to start.?" 


	4. The Plan

The Lord of Middleton The Fellowship of Middleton  
  
Chapter 4: The Plan  
  
Drakken stood up and looked at the caped man, "Well, as you can see, Lord, there is this girl.." As everyone in the room grumbled. "She foils all of our plans, along with her partner.it's costing us so much money too keep her off our backs and escape when she does catch us."  
  
The Lord did not look happy at this. Kim took out her Kimmunicator and beeped Wade. "Wade, can you get me an I.D. on this guy, he calls himself 'The Lord'  
  
"Hold on Kim, lemmie check." Said Wade, after about a few minutes he came back on. "No sorry, no I.D. on a 'Lord' The Lord' or, my cool name for him, 'The Lord of Middleton'." Wade said.  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway." said Kim as she turned it off. She looked over at Ron and he had a big smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Kim said with a discusted tone.  
  
"Drakken, mentioned my name 'partner'! Oh ya Ron Stoppable is in the house! Watch out KP!!" Ron said quietly.  
  
Kim couldn't help but giggle and get all tingly inside at the idea of Ron actually fighting guys and helping her take down somebody like Drakken. But then she really looked at him and saw how happy he was, then her mind trailed off to what she was thinking earlier, about him being more than just a friend.. She moved closer to Ron until she was sitting right next to him. She couldn't take it anymore, she had been so tired from practice, and now on a mission, she laid her head down on Ron's shoulder and went out like a light.  
  
Ron thought to himself "Poor Kim, she's really tired." But then, Ron started to have thoughts too, I mean, she could have just laid against the rock, but she came over and sat right next to him and laid on his shoulder. Ron liked the feeling of having someone care that much about him to do that. Since Kim was the only real friend that he had, or maybe she was more than a friend to him, Ron always considered that, but just in the last six months did he start to wonder if Kim had feelings for him, because he had loving feelings towards her.  
  
Ron laid back on the rock and let Kim sleep while he listened in on the conversation of the villains.  
  
After about another half-hour, all of the villains had told the Lord of their troubles with her.  
  
"This angers me." the Lord said, "THIS INFURIATES ME!!!" he yelled as he picked up one of the Killer Bebes with his magic and tossed it into a huge pit about one hundred yards away. "I must find a way to get rid of this girl.." He looked back at all his villain friends and calmly said to them. "We will all meet back here in 3 days.In that time period, we will have enough money, enough weapons and enough power, to take over this world, and destroy her if she interferes."  
  
They all nodded their heads and looked back at the Lord as he continued to talk, "You are dismissed." he said as he left the area out a passage way behind a rock.  
  
As the villains started to leave, Ron overheard Drakken and Shego talking as they past them by, unnoticing them. "Come Shego, we will discuss our plans for our attack tommorow, over dinner tonight. Said Drakken as Ron saw them leave.  
  
Ron gently woke up KP, and very un-Ron like of him, stroked Kim's hair. "Oh, its so soft and beautiful.." he said to himself.  
  
"What's up?" Kim said as she looked down and saw that everyone had left.  
  
"Kim, Drakken is preparing an attack on something or someone tommorow!" said Ron.  
  
"Really, well then we'll check it out after school tommorow. because I need some sleep.mind if I rest on your shoulder again on the way home?" Kim said as she called for the Drone Chopper on the Kimmunicator.  
  
Ron smiled "Of course not KP." he said, with a feeling that she had feelings for him too.  
  
When Ron got home he just got in bed and looked up at the ceiling in his room and just thought of her.He would never let anything happen to Kim, ever. Kim on the other hand got home, did her homework and just fell right asleep. But she had a dream, a dream of Ron, Ron and her together. It felt so right. to have Ron at her side and dare she say, her boyfriend! Kim's dream ended right before they kissed, thanks to her alarm clock. "Well, lets see if this dream means something to me today. she said as she went to get her shower. 


	5. Day of Disaster

The Lord of Middleton The Fellowship of Middleton  
  
Chapter 5: Day of Disaster  
  
The school day started out as usual for Kim and Ron. But every time that one of them looked up at each other, they saw the other one looking straight back. So, as soon as they saw this, they buried their heads back down into their work.  
  
Kim sighed, she was in a dilemma, the school dance was on Friday and it was already Tuesday and she really wanted to ask Josh Meinke again, since they had such a great time, but her new feelings for Ron guided her thoughts toward him. Around lunchtime Bonnie strolled over to Kim  
  
"So Kim, who are you asking to the dance? Or are you going with your queer friend, like always?" she said as she laughed along with the rest of the table of cheerleaders.  
  
Ron, hearing this (he was about 2 tables behind Kim's) just said to himself, "Kp will stand up for me, I know she will.."  
  
Kim wanted to say yes, of course she would want to go with her new object of affection, but for some reason, she said what wasn't in her heart. To avoid embarrassment? Maybe, to make Bonnie jealous? Dunno, it was just what came out. "For your information Bonnie, I'm asking Josh again!" she said. As the whole cheerleading squad congratulated her for taking the risk again. Bonnie stormed off in a hurry, hearing this.  
  
But Ron, Ron's heart split in two hearing this, he didn't care about her going with Josh the first time, but now she must love him, he thought. "I guess she really doesn't care about me." he said to himself as he turned around and finished eating.  
  
After school let out, Kim and Ron were both picked up by Wade's drone helicopter and were flying towards Drakken's new lair, somewhere in Mexico. Kim looked over at Ron and immediately knew something was bothering him. "Ron? What's wrong?" she said in a caring voice.  
  
Ron looked at her angrily, and answered "Nothing! Nothings is wrong, everything is just peachy!"  
  
Kim decided not to get into any fight with him so she just said "Fine!" and turned around and started to work on her homework. As the chopper was about to land, they both got their gear together. Then the chopper landed and they both got out and started to scout around. 


	6. Trapped

The Lord of Middleton:  
  
The Fellowship of Middleton  
  
Chapter 6: Trapped  
  
As Kim and Ron crept up the mountain, Drakken was ordering his engineers to work harder. "WORK FOOLS!! IM NOT PAYING YOU TO SLOUCH!" Drakken paused for a second, "Oh wait, I'M NOT PAYING YOU NOTHING!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Drakken laughed so loud it echoed through the cavern waking Shego up from her slumber.  
  
"Egh.. can't that guy ever get a life?" she said as she got up and walked down to him. "How goes the work dear?" she said laughing.  
  
"It's going just fine Shego, everything is falling into place, the lord will be very impressed with our work." he continued. "With this laser, we shall set an ULTIMATIUM to downtown Middleton, to give up Kim Possible or we will destroy downtown." He said twidilling his thumbs.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes, it was always destroy this, take over that, capture this person, kill that person. It was really a boring job for her, the only real joy she got out of it was fighting Kim.  
  
Meanwhile, reaching the top of the mountain, Kim and Ron's somewhat dislike of each other grew as Ron once again fell and Kim said, "are you having some trouble Ron?" In a sarcastic way. Ron looked at her with anger and frustration, he didn't know if he wanted to punch her, or kiss her. But now hasn't the time to worry about Kim. Drakken was planning something, and it was something big.  
  
"Ron, stay here." Kim said as she started to walk away from him.  
  
"No Kim, I'm not your servant!" as he walked next to her. They entered the mouth of the cave.  
  
Then something happened.  
  
A gunshot fired and a dart hit Kim in the leg as she fell over, fast asleep. "KIM!" Ron yelped as he bent down next to her to see if she was okay.  
  
When he looked up, his face met a gun barrel, which was held by a guard and he was surrounded by five other guards. "Hey guys, about my Bueno Nacho tab, I'm gonna pay it off real soon! He he." Ron got out just before the guard hit him the the back of the head with the butt of the gun.  
  
"Take them to Drakken!" The guard ordered as Kim and Ron were dragged away into the lair." 


	7. The Past Leaves Scars

The Lord of Middleton:  
  
The Fellowship of Middleton  
  
Chapter 7: The Past Leaves Scars  
  
She remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
She danced with Josh that night; the greatest night of her life, but the dance wasn't her greatest memory. When he took her home, it was the kiss. The kiss on the lips Josh gave Kim after the dance, it was like being in heaven for her. They both smiled after it was done, both knowing that they enjoyed it. Kim laid on her bed all night, just thinking of him. Usually every night her mind wandered off to Ron, or other things, but no, not that night.  
  
She had no problem talking to him after that night; all her fears of embarrassment were gone, because she knew, that he liked her. Ron was her best friend, she knew he would understand.  
  
Ron remembered things a little differently that night, he sat in a closet until the next morning until the janitor let him out. He was so furious at Kim, but he wouldn't show it, because he felt something weird push him back inside him, every time he tried.  
  
Maybe Kim was more than his best friend, just maybe, may it be.  
  
Kim woke up inside of a cell, obviously inside of Drakken's lair. She looked around for Ron in the darkness, but could not find him. After a few minutes she started to worry, she hoped nothing happened to him. A few noises here and there, some guard's voices. She lay back down on the poorly assembled bed in the cell and drifted back to sleep.  
  
After about another half hour, Kim was woken by Ron being shoved into the cell. "Ron? What happened?" she said as she ran over to him.  
  
"Drakken, he's gonna fire some sorta of weapon on Middleton. He tortured me, trying to find out where some secret documents were in city hall, because he found out my dad works there." Ron turned to the cell's bars and wrapped his hands around them. "I didn't tell him, at least Ron Stoppable can take torture from Drakken," he turned to look at Kim with tears slowly coming to his brown eyes. "but I can't take it from my best friend." He walked over to his bed and got in.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She said as she sat down on his bed.  
  
He looked up at her, "What if I told you, I liked you more as a friend?"  
  
Kim looked oddly at him, "Of course you like me more than a friend, we're best friends right?" She knew where this conversation was going, and she didn't know what to say.  
  
"That's not what I mean Kim, I just need you to know."  
  
"Know what Ron?"  
  
He held her hand gently, that sent a tingle of pleasure down Kim's spine, "That I. I." here it came, Ron didn't care if Kim laughed at him, or accepted him, he needed to tell her.  
  
Kim started to smile at Ron's words, she already knew what he was going to say. Ron's hands moved up to her arms, "I lo."  
  
Drakken all of a sudden appeared at the doorway. "Am I interrupting anything? HAHAHAHAHA! Guards, bring them to the main chamber!" he walked back into the darkness as the guards slapped handcuffs on Ron and Kim and escorted them through the door. 


	8. May It Be

The Lord of Middleton:  
  
The Fellowship of Middleton  
  
Chapter 8: May It Be  
  
Drakken took the duo into obviously the main chamber of his newfound lair, a huge hollowed out room of the mountain. He ordered the guards to go back to their positions after they strapped Ron and Kim onto the wall cufflinks, two for their arms, and two for their legs.  
  
"You'll never get away with this Drakken!" Kim said boldly.  
  
Drakken laughed at this comment "Whose going to stop me Kimmie? HAHAHA Your sidekick?" he said still laughing. At this point Shego also joined in.  
  
Ron had enough, he was tired of being made fun of, "Hmm.we'll see Drakken, we'll see!" he said spiting on him.  
  
Drakken looked down at his shirt and then back at Ron then he punched him in the face. "That'll teach you. insolent brat!" He then walked over to Kim and punched her in the stomach.  
  
"DON"T TOUCH HER!!!" Ron screamed as he tried to break through his restraints, but to no avail. He watched as Kim kept getting slammed in the stomach, eventually to see blood slowly coming from her mouth. "NO! NO! STOP! HIT ME INSTEAD!!"  
  
Drakken paused, "Alright hero, lets see how long you last!" said Drakken as he started to pound Ron.  
  
"RON!!" Kim yelled as she tried to recover from her injuries. She tried to somehow get her Kimmunicator loose and call someone, but it just wouldn't come out of her pocket. She all of a sudden saw Ron headbutt Drakken and he fell to the floor.  
  
Drakken slowly got up and brushed himself off. "That's it, you time is up Ron Stoppable. He snapped his fingers as guards came and took him off the wall and put him in handcuffs.  
  
Ron looked at Kim and Kim looked at him, their eyes met, Kim started to tremble as Ron came closer to her, tears coming to her eyes, the same with Ron, he knew this was it, it was now or never he closed his eyes and leaned his face down to hers,  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
Fireworks went off in both their minds, they finally realized that this is what they wanted, what they were waiting for. When Ron pulled away, Kim just kissed him again.She really did care for him.  
  
Drakken interrupted, "Okay lovebirds that's enough."  
  
Ron answered, "For you." as Rufus jumped from his pocket and grabbed the handcuff keys off a guard and jumped back and unlocked his cuffs, jumping over to Kim and unlocking hers. Ron tripped Drakken and ran over to KP and finshed unlocking her locks. He kissed her again, "Go get em Kim!" Ron said as her ran to fight more guards.  
  
Kim ran and inserted the Kimmunicator into Drakken's machine and Wade went to work, destroying the laser from inside in less than 15 seconds.  
  
"Kim!! How are we gonna get outta here?!!!" Ron yelled. At that moment, a hole at the top of Drakken's roof exploded and a ladder came down.  
  
"RON!!" Kim yelled as Ron came over and they both climbed the ladder and escaped out the top. They climbed into the airplane and the pilot was none other than Will Do!  
  
"Hey guys, thought you amatures could use a hand!" he said as he flew back towards Middleton. 


	9. The Fellowship is Born

The Lord of Middleton The Fellowship of Middleton  
  
Chapter 9: The Fellowship is Born  
  
Will explained how he found out about the Lord and his plan to gather all the villains together to capture Kim.  
  
"Why are they after me?" Kim said.  
  
"Its because they either want something from you, or they just want to kill you." Will said to her.  
  
Kim slowly pulled out a necklace that her late grandfather had given her.  
  
"This is the only real thing I have that has some meaning to it in my family.." Kim said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kim, could you come her for a minute?" Kim's grandfather said as he lay in his hospital bed.  
  
Kim, now 7 years old, walked over to his bedside, "Yes grandpa what is it?" He slowly opened a drawer and pulled out a golden necklace, with a cross dangling on it with a red stone right in the center of it.  
  
"Kim, my granddaughter," he placed it in her hand, "take good care of it, protect it from anyone who tries to take it from you." He said.  
  
"I promise grandpa!" she said as she gave him a hug.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"He died the next day." Kim said as tears surfaced as she squeezed the necklace tightly.  
  
Ron walked over and wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her back, comforting her. Kim started to cry, as she buried her head in his chest. "It's okay KP, I know that you loved him dearly, we all did."  
  
Will's soft spot started to show as he handed Kim a tissue, also taking one for himself. "Are you hurt anywhere Kim?" he asked. Kim broke away from Ron's grasp as she slumped in a chair, wincing at the bruises on her mid- riff. Will, seeing this went to get a first aid kit.  
  
Ron sat next to her, "Kim, its been hard for me to work up the courage to do this, for about 2 years."  
  
"I love you." Kim said, pulling Ron close and kissing him. She ran her hand through his blonde hair, as Ron snaked his arm around her waist, tilting her back. They had never felt so good, they were meant to be together, they were just realizing it now.  
  
They reluctantly pulled away, when they heard the jingle of a Kimmunicator, but Kim checked hers, but it wasn't on. Wade and Prince Wally joined Will as they entered from the back of the plane.  
  
"Hey Kim!" Wade said as he took a seat in the cockpit, taking the plane off auto-pilot and started to fly it.  
  
"Hello again Kim Possible." Wally said, sipping on a glass of something.  
  
Wade explained to Kim and Ron about Kim's necklace and the power it held.  
  
"It's called, the Jewel of Middleton, one-of-a-kind!" Wade exclaimed as he held it in his hand. "It was created for the people of Middleton who helped build the town. Your grandfather inherited it down from his father , and his father, and so on, the Lord wants it so bad, because with it, he will be able to control the entire city of Middleton and it's people, being able to destroy it, single handedly! But that's not all, every city that the Lord visits after that, will also be under his control!"  
  
Kim was taken aback by all of this new information about this item, but then she wondered, "Wade? If it can take over cities, why isn't Middleton under my control?" she asked  
  
"You got me under your control baby!" Ron said putting his arm around Kim as she smiled slyly.  
  
"It's because you have a pure heart Kim, only pure evil will be able to use the necklaces evil powers." Wade answered back.  
  
Kim thought for a moment, "So are there good powers?"  
  
"There are good powers in the necklace, only use it when you are in extreme danger Kim! All you have to do is put it on and clench the cross, the ruby will take care of the rest." Wade looked at the computer screen in the cockpit. "Kim, we have to destroy it, so the Lord may never lay his hands on it!"  
  
Kim really liked her necklace, but she nodded, knowing that it had to be done.  
  
Prince Wally stood up, "Now the Lord of course knows that you have it, so he has sent."  
  
BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a large explosion occurred in the back of the plane.  
  
"BRACE YOURSELVES!!!" Wade said as he crash landed the plane safely in a forest. 


	10. The Journey Continues

The Lord of Middleton The Fellowship of Middleton  
  
Chapter 10: The Journey Continues  
  
The Lord of Middleton paced back and forth in his lair, pondering his new plan. A guard came in and bowed before him. "Rise! What is it that you have come to tell me?" he bellowed.  
  
"Sir! Preparations are complete! We can start whenever you are ready sir!" the guard spoke to him.  
  
The Lord smiled, "Yes, very good! Very good! We shall start immediately, have Senior Seinor Sr. and his son take command of it until I preside."  
  
"Yes sir!" the guard exclaimed as he rushed back into his jeep and drove out of the complex.  
  
"Yes. Kim Possible, we will meet soon, and when we do, it will be the end of your Middleton and the world!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he laughed and threw his hand up in the air and it started to thunderstorm outside. (The Lord is of course a very powerful wizard)  
  
Meanwhile in the forest where the jet had crashed.  
  
Ron climbed out of the burning plane and looked everywhere for Kim and the others. "KIM!!! KIM!!!" he yelled for her, but no reply. He pulled out a grappling hook gun from his backpack and moved about in the deep forest, looking for her.  
  
Wally and Wade were around the other side of the forest, "How are we ever going to find them." Wally said moaning. "I'll just start a fire and everyone will come to it." The smart man said as he lit a fire, and the smoke started to seep through the thick forest's ceiling.  
  
Kim tried to contact Wade through her Kimmunicator, but the communications were jammed from the thickness of the forest. Kim wondered about Ron and hoped he was okay, she thought she heard her name being called, but it sort of died before she knew which way it was coming from. She looked up and saw the smoke coming from afar and started her walk that way. About half the way there, she met up with Will.  
  
"I wonder how we were shot down, I didn't pick up anything on radar." Will said confused.  
  
"Yeah it is weird, my Kimmunicator didn't pick it up either." Said Kim.  
  
After about another hour of walking, the Fellowship finally met up together at the fire. Wade's laptop started to beep and he went over to it to check it out. "So, how do we destroy this thing?" Wally asked.  
  
"We have to take it to where it was made, the summit of Mount Middleton. It won't be easy, because the Lord knows that you have it Kim, and he can sense where it is, along with the rubywraths." Said Will, laying in the grass.  
  
Kim looked at him confused, "Did you say, rubywrath? Whats that?"  
  
"They are the Lord's personal soldiers, each one, a member of the colonial Middleton consul, they oversaw the making of the necklace, and gave it to the town's first mayor, your ancestor Kim!"  
  
Kim was again taken aback by all of this new information, first the necklace, now this!!! Her family practically owned Middleton!  
  
Will spoke again, "But, a struggle broke out over the necklace, and a battle took place in Middleton, a period in the civil war, about 1,000 people died that day in The Battle of Middleton, eleven of them, from the consul. The bodies were never found, but each week after that, for eleven weeks, a Middleton citizen was beheaded mysteriously. The twelfth week, a brave, young solider stood up to the rubywraths and slayed one of them, they never did return. Now there are ten of them, and now that the ring is once again in the hands of someone who has the purists of hearts, and the strength to destroy it, they are back."  
  
Kim looked at Will, "We can defeat them! I know we can!"  
  
"I hope your right Kim, I hope your right." said Will.  
  
"Big problem guys! BIG PROBLEM!" Wade yelled as they all ran over to look.  
  
On the screen was downtown Middleton, and something there that wasn't there before they left. There were two giant 150 story towers side-by-side, the news report said that they had appeared overnight, all police efforts to get in had failed, twenty people had been seriously electrocuted by the electrical discharges that were shooting off of these two buildings.  
  
"We have to get to Middleton! We have to stop these buildings from hurting anymore people!" Kim yelled.  
  
"The Lord could be setting up a trap for you Kim!" Wally said to her.  
  
"I don't care!" she said, pulling out the necklace and clenching it. "This will have to wait!" Kim said to all of them.  
  
They all nodded there heads in agreement. "I'll call in a ride for us." Wade said as he got on his laptop.  
  
Ron walked over to Kim and sat down next to her. "I hope those people are all right." Kim said, looking at him.  
  
"I hope so too Kim." He said looking right back at her. "Kim, are we like going out now?" Ron asked her, a little confused about there new feelings for each other.  
  
Kim smiled back at him. "If your lucky." Kim said, putting her arm around his shoulder and laying her head on it.  
  
"Okay guys! Ride's here" Wade said about an hour later, as a helicopter landed for them and they all started walking towards it.  
  
Ron looked at Kim and threw his arm around her, "Wherever you go Kim, I'll be there with you." Ron said to her. Kim gave Ron a kiss on the cheek as they boarded the helicopter. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and gave a "yuck!"  
  
"Where to?" the pilot asked.  
  
"To Middleton!" The fellowship told him all at the same time.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


End file.
